cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 194: Sword of Courage/@comment-25019163-20140907083330
What are you doing. Bushiroad? I can't believe I'm saying this, because I really put a lot of faith in this being in excellent season, and it started out that way. Now, it seems were close to the end, and I have a lot of problems accepting the season being finished like this. How Kamui, Misaki and Miwa got the shaft when they were supposed to be main characters this season is one of the lowest points of the season. These three definitely got the short end. Misaki never won a single fight this season and neither did Miwa who had only one fight the entire season on screen. Kamui has only one win aganst Kai. Suddenly, the focus shifted to the Quatre Knights with Raul's turncoat, and the three were apparently in the way for it so the "plot" removed them. Furthermore, the reason stems from the closed character cast for this season. Really, it's just Kai, the mates and the Quatre Knights. As much as people like to rag on Asia Circuit, at least it had a consistent stroyline. This season just lost focus somwhere down the road, and Raul was the main reason. He provided infighting amogst the Quatre Knights that seemed unneccessary in the long run with the way it ended. It took quite a few episodes to resolve where the focus shifted from the mates to the Quatre Knights, and that in the end hurt the story more than it helped in my opinion. It was the whole infighting that took away the mates job of unlocking half the seals. Now, Kai and Gaillard have a second uneeded fight, as if it's just to keep episode count. We're going to have another Blaster Blade and Overlord confrontation except reversed positions from season 3 (no pun intended). The wasting of obvious plot points, like the Misaki confronting Kourin scenario we all expected to happen to be handled by Ishida instead is just so noticiable it's not even funny. Questions I have like how Cera got a Link Joker deck and avoided judgment the first time, why Aichi looks to be some sort of king when he was just sealed, why it was so important to let the audience hear Kourin's voice at the end of the very first episode of the season, why Aichi gave Gaillard his Gold Paladin deck. These are easy questions to ask, but I fear I'll never get answers to such nitty-gritty details. My final hope for the season is that we get a deconstruction of Aichi's character in this season finale. We've heard what other characters think of him, and what they think his intentions are, but we rarely heard anything from the man himself. I hope in his match with Kai we hear his true feelings about this whole situation. Lastly, let this season be the end of Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord after this season! Seriously, they have enough redesigns. Blaster Blade especially, with three legion designs alone, with transgression to Liberator from before as well, and new Link Joker design. Bushiroad, let Aichi let him go! Do what you should have made him do in the end of Asia Circuit!